


Don't Go in the Water

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beach Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Mating, Monster sex, Outdoor Sex, Paranormal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Taylor encounters a seaweed monster while resting on the beach
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Spooky Sex [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Don't Go in the Water

Finally, at long last, it was summer!

Taylor smiled as she felt the warmth of the sun above her and the heat of the sand beneath her bare feet. Even more so than most of her friends and classmates, the attractive girl of East Asian descent had been looking forward to summer almost since the school year began. Summer was when Taylor thrived, when she could spend the entire day at the beach doing whatever she wanted; swimming, tanning, or simply attracting small crowds with her stylish swimsuits.

The teenager was wearing one of said swimsuits as she made her way across the beach, a bikini with contrasting blue and white splashes of color. Her black hair fluttered out behind her beautifully in the gentle summer breeze, and she smiled as she looked upon the ocean from behind her designer sunglasses. Drops of water glistened on her bare skin, only adding to her adolescent allure.

Having already spent most of the morning frolicking in the water with some of her friends, Taylor was now in search of a more private spot on the beach in which to lay down her towel and grab a quick nap. Satisfied she had found a secluded spot far from prying eyes, she unrolled her towel and laid down upon it, stretching happily and preparing for her nap in the sun.

_I love summer_ , were both the first and last thoughts on her mind as she closed her eyes and gently nodded off into sleep.

How long Taylor slept, she did not know, only that she was rudely awakened by the feeling of something long, hard, and slimy being shoved inside of her.

“Uhnnn!!” she cried out, her eyes snapping wide open behind the lenses of her sunglasses to find what looked to be a massive heap of soggy seaweed lying on top of her. It took another moment for her to realize it wasn’t an inanimate pile of algae at all, but a living creature composed of the weed, slick with slime and seawater…and with a thick, rock-hard cock.

It didn’t take long for Taylor to figure out what must have happened. The creature had no doubt emerged from out of the ocean and, finding the girl lying so temptingly on the beach, decided to mate with her. Who knew how long the monster had been wriggling and writhing around on top of the teenager before it finally managed to tear away her bikini bottoms and thrust its slimy dick right up into her womb?

“Nnnnn…!” Taylor moaned, struggling weakly against the living pile of seaweed pressing her into the sand as she felt its cock pushing deeper and deeper inside of her. It felt like a fat snake worming its way into her womb, stretching her pussy painfully wide but also sending shockwaves of pleasure surging through her half-naked form as it began to thrust and buck wildly into her adolescent body. “Uh! Uh! Oh, oh, oh…!”

The monster above the girl wheezed and growled horribly as it took her, its soggy hips thrusting quickly and powerfully into the teenager, slamming its thick and alien cock deep into her girlish folds. The girl’s gentle cries and weak struggles only seemed to excite the creature more, encouraging it to bury itself deeper and deeper into Taylor, so deep she felt like it was pushing right into her stomach.

Caught between a world of pleasure and pain, there was nothing for Taylor to do but lay back and take her pounding like a good girl as the soggy seaweed monster pounded her right into the sand of the beach. The girl felt her bare ass slamming against the sand as the monster rammed into her harder and faster, desperate to deposit its seed inside the teenager. It wasn’t long before the girl’s breasts were likewise bouncing back and forth beautifully, even covered as they still were by her stylish bikini top.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

The sound of soggy seaweed slapping against nubile young flesh filled Taylor’s eyes as she looked up at the strange creature pounding into her fiercely. She bucked her hips as best she could, taking each of the monster’s thrusts and shivering in both pain and pleasure as she felt its slimy coat stretch her young pussy wide open, wider than any other lover ever had or ever would again. She felt embarrassed deep down, knowing she was lying on a beach almost entirely naked and being fucked by a hideous creature, but even that was overridden by the waves of ecstasy that flowed over her with every one of the monster’s rough thrusts into her teenage body.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Ohhh…!” Taylor moaned and cried out as she felt the creature begin to pick up speed, slamming its soggy hips into her naked body and burying its fat cock deeper and deeper into her needy cunt. It wasn’t long before Taylor felt her naked legs wrapping around the creature’s thrusting waist, shivering as she felt its cold slime coating her skin.

When the creature finally came, it did so deep inside of Taylor, filling her to the brim with its monstrous juices. The girl moaned and whimpered adorably as she felt the abomination explode inside of her, every rope of its slimy cum sending a wonderful shiver running down her spine. It wasn’t long before it began to overflow out of her stuffed cunt, and Taylor gasped when she finally felt the creature’s cock withdraw from her now sore and aching pussy.

Taylor was left lying there in the sand, entirely naked but for her bikini top, a beautiful but freshly-fucked mess with thick green fluid leaking out of her adolescent cunt. Even as the creature that had impregnated her began to shamble its way back into the ocean, the girl knew she would never again experience such incredible and otherworldly sex.

Once you go weed, it’s all you’ll need.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wanted to see if I could write one of these in under 1,000 words. What’s the verdict?


End file.
